inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Keshin Armed
Keshin Armed (化身アームド, Armorfied Fighting Spirits) is when a keshin user equips it onto themselves and uses it as an armor. Users Anime *'Alpha' *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Beta' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Zanak Abalonic' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Fei Lune' *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Tobu' *'Rei Rukh' *'Saryuu Evan ' Crossover Movie *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Hakuryuu' Info (Chrono Stone) Game The Keshin Armed is a new feature appeared in the Chrono Stone series. To use it, the player first has to use his Keshin. Then, he has to gather enough energy in his hands. Then, the keshin turns into yellow energy and surrounds the Keshin user It hangs to the player, and creates an armor surrounding the player. Anime The Keshin Armed first appeared in the episode 1. It was used by Alpha, which surprised Tenma, as he hadn't seen a such thing yet. Using his Keshin Armed, Alpha scored two goals. However, Fei, who had Mixi Maxed with Tyrano, was shown to have the same power as Alpha in his Armed. Tsurugi Yuuichi used it in episode 3 and scored the final goal to their team against Protocol Omega. With Fei's cheers, Tenma did the same and, surprisingly, succeeded to do so. Along with Yuuichi's Armed, he scored a goal. It was revealed later Tenma can't use Keshin Armed in episode 6 as in the third episode, due to the multiple parallel worlds, at that time combined to make him strong enough to use it. In the episode 5, Beta used it for the first time. She scored two goals using it, because of her hissatsu, Shoot Command 07, showing that Keshin Armed can also use hissatsus like Keshins. In the episode 7, Raimon's keshin users started trying to use the Keshin Armed to be able to beat Protocol Omega 2.0, but without any success. In the next episode, Tenma finally succeeded it, due to Shuu who gave him enough power to use it. However, he failed it two episodes later for an unknown reason, then he was able to use it properly again. In the episode 11, Tsurugi succeeded to use Keshin Armed because of Daisuke's help, and easily scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. In the episode 13, Shinsuke also used his Keshin Armed for the first time, and was able to stop Hinawa Bullet. In the episode 17, Shindou used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Protocol Omega 2.0. It made him able to Mixi Max with Oda Nobunaga, having enough power to do so. In Episode 21, Tsurugi used his Keshin Armed to score against Protocol Omega 3.0. In Episode 25, Zanak used his Keshin Armed for the first time. In Episode 29, Nishiki used his Keshin Armed for the first time and scored a goal against Zanak Domain. In Episode 34, Fei used his Keshin Armed for the first time. Gallery Game Shindou's and Shinsuke's Keshin Armed in the CS game.PNG|Shindou's and Shinsuke's Keshin Armed artworks. Alpha's and Yuuichi's Keshin Armed in the CS game.PNG|Alpha's and Yuuichi's Keshin Armed artworks. Beta's and Kyousuke's Keshin Armed in the CS game.PNG|Beta's and Kyousuke's Keshin Armed artworks. Zanak's and Fei's Keshin Armed in the CS game.PNG|Zanak's and Fei's Keshin Armed artworks. Rei Ruhk's Keshin Armed in the CS game.PNG|Rei Ruhk's Keshin Armed artwork. Keshin Armed.png|Keshin Armeds with Mixi Maxes Tumblr mdztw3Tw6p1risda5o1 500.jpg|Tenma's Keshin Armed in the crossover movie. Hakuryuu Keshin armed.jpeg|Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed in the crossover movie. Trivia *You can use Keshin Armed while you are Mixi Maxed and with a Keshin Fusion. Category:Game mechanics Category:Keshin Armed Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone